halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Hopeful
The UNSC Hopeful is a UNSC Research facility and mobile hospital commanded by the legendary Vice Admiral Ysionris Jeromi. It is undoubtedly one of the oldest and most revered ships in the UNSC fleet. Description Unlike any other ship in the fleet, the station was built of two scrapped repair stations, each a square kilometer of plate, scaffolding, and cargo trams. The two plates had been connected to make an off-center "sandwich", which had become known to certain naval officers as 'the ugliest thing to ever float in zero-gee' although many soldiers whom Kurt-051 spoke to and had been in the Hopeful describe her as 'As the most beautiful thing ever to be seen'. Within, a state of the art hospital was constructed. In 2495, the UNSC took control of the station and added six fusion reactors and a Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive, turning Hopeful into the largest mobile battlefield hospital in history. It had the facilities, doctors, and supplies to treat thousands of critically ill patients at a time. With the horrors of the Human-Covenant War taking their toll on the UNSC forces, the Hopeful was always busy. In many cases, the Hopeful was known to literally bring the dead back to life. The ship was divided into several sectors, some of which served specific purposes (Ex: Sector 1: Plasma Burns).On each side of the ship were two openings for cruisers and frigates to connect to. It also included several hangar bays for smaller ships such as pelicans. History The ship served in 18 naval battles during the Insurrection and saved the lives of hundreds of soldiers and naval personell. The ship would once again play a vital role in the Human-Covenant War and the creation of the Spartan-II project. In 2525, Dr. Catherine Halsey messaged her former instructor Admiral Ysionris Jeromi about a set of hypothetical augmentation experiments performed upon Bonobo Chimpanzees concerning Dr. Halsey's upcoming SPARTAN-II Augmentations aboard the Hopeful, much to the displeasure Admiral Jeromi at the thought of such an experiment. The ship would also be present for several engagements with the Covenant including the famed Battle of Psi Seperantis, better known as Admiral Cole's Last Stand. In November 2552, the ship also housed Staff Sergeant Montejano and several other survivors of The Battle of Installation 05 in the ship's Qauratine area for research on the result of a long period of time in a Flood-infected enviroment. As of 2553 the ship remains at the edges of the Sol System, caring for wounded veterans of the war. UNSC Remarks "Back in '46 I took some needle shrapnel to the side and the Hopeful fixed me up and had be in the fields in no time. *Laughs* Sometimes I wish they took longer." "Being a hospital and all you would think the thing would be boring as hell and all, but hell no that place is full of relaxation. I felt like I was on Arcadia or something." "During the Battle of Sigma Octanus I was onboard the Texas when we took a plasma torpedo to the bridge and got annhilated. I swear I though I was gonna gdie until I saw this baby Hope coming at us." Category:Canon Expansions Category:Individual UNSC Ships Category:Auxiliary ships